


Dimitri on Throne

by cly306



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly306/pseuds/cly306
Summary: A piece I did last March. Proportions are weird but ah well... Better quality can be found at: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/88056125





	Dimitri on Throne




End file.
